In windows for various applications such as home applications, it is desirable to provide the moveable sash or sashes with tilt latches at opposed sides of the sash. These tilt latches permit the sash to be tilted away from the window frame to facilitate cleaning for example. The tilt latch typically is positioned in a slot at a corner of the sash frame. An objective of the present disclosure is to provide a window sash assembly, and a tilt latch for a window sash assembly, in which the tilt latch is constructed to minimize movement of the latch housing with respect to the sash frame after the latch has been assembled to the frame.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A window sash assembly in accordance with an aspect of the present disclosure includes a window sash having an upper rail and at least one side rail that form a corner of the window sash. A slot at the window sash corner opens laterally outwardly from the corner and is defined in part by opposed linear tracks on the upper rail. A tilt latch is disposed in the slot, and includes a housing having opposed sidewalls and outwardly extending ledges overlying the sidewalls slidably received over the tracks on the upper rail. A flexible resilient spring element on each sidewall is spaced from the associated ledge such that the tracks on the rails are slidably received between the ledges and the spring elements. The spring elements preferably comprise at least one arcuate spring, most preferably a plurality of arcuate springs, on each sidewall of the housing with concave portions opposed to the ledge. The housing preferably is of molded plastic construction, and the arcuate springs preferably are integrally molded with the housing.
A window sash assembly in accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure includes a window sash having an upper rail and at least one side rail that form a corner of the window sash. A slot at the corner of the window sash opens laterally outwardly from the corner, and is defined in part by an edge of the side rail. A tilt latch is disposed in the slot and includes a housing having a retainer with a stepped profile in engagement with the edge of the side rail to retard removal of the latch from the slot.